Dead or Alive
by Lovely Spell
Summary: .kakashixiruka.irukaxkakashi. What do you do when you fall in love with the person you were supposed to kill? My mission was simple: Get him. Dead or Alive!.Kakashix Iruka.irukaxkakashi. Kakashi POV .mature.readers.only.
1. Missions

I hope you enjoy this very much. I know I enjoyed writing it. Now if you really like it or tolerated it I urge you to review. These stories we post here are free the least you can do is give us some kind words or at least some not so kind ones. We, as authors, truly appreciate it. Now I'll let you get on with the story.

Lovely Spell.

For all of you who are here b/c you read the last ch. of "Are You Mad?" I really hope this made up for it.

* * *

**Dead or Alive Part I**

Even as I bare the cold rain against my back and the burden of this warm heavy body in my arms, I don't understand how it happened.

My mission was simple: "Get him. Dead or Alive."

OoOoOo _Day of Mission Assignment_ oOoOoO

"Tsunade-sama. Sorry I'm late." I closed the door behind me and walked over to her desk.

She stared up at me with a very serious look on her face. A short nod signified she accepted my apology. Then she went straight to business. "Kakashi. I apologize I know its very early, but we just got a new mission and I believe you are the best suited to deal with it."

"I'm ready." I stood there waiting for mission details. I was attentive and wide awake. As soon as I heard it was a capture mission, I realized there wasn't much I needed to know.

I'll explain. Assassination and capture missions work in a completely different way than regular missions. In a regular mission all aspects are explained. Everything from location, dangers, people involved, and even some history. We, as ninja, receive the names needed and at times who we're working for. As far as assassination and capture missions go they are completely different. We get two things: the person's name and general location ,if we're lucky.

"His name is Umino Iruka." She began "Our sources state you may find him traveling away from the village of Sand, perhaps towards our own borders. You must move quick. I'm sure he'll be out of that zone in less than three days. If you aren't back by then I'll assume the worse and send a rescue team."

"Hai." I stood silent with my hands behind me.

"Any questions?"

"Do we know anything else about him?" I knew no more would be available, but I had to ask.

"Sorry that is all we know. That is why I'm sending you. We don't know his strength nor his abilities." She paused for a bit and soon spoke up once more. "Although, there is one thing" I listened carefully to the minute detail. I etched it deep in my mind.

"Okay, I'll head out immediately." She nodded before I turned to leave. I was about to close the door when she called my name. "Kakashi," I peeked in and these were the last words I heard "Get him. Dead or alive."

I'd made my stop at the stone prior to the mission assignment, I could take off now. The village gates were open. Two guards awaited me, wishing me luck and a safe return. It wasn't very difficult at first. I ran and ran. I was headed straight for the border. I didn't know what he looked like, but I assumed I'd find him, just like I always find them.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Searches and Strangers

This is the next part. I'll upload more if I get reviews.

* * *

OoOoOo _The Short Search_ oOoOoO 

I had no scent to follow. I had no image. All I had was a name and _that_. If I wanted to collect information I had to step out of the dense forest and hit the towns. I had civilian clothes in my pack; I knew I could use them at some point.

I wore baggy, black pants with plenty of pockets, black rounded boots and a t-shirt that I'd taken from Naruto. I made sure not to stand out as I entered the town. My sharingan was well covered with a headband I'd fashioned out of a an old mask. I walked into most of the shops, listening here and there to snippets of conversations not meant for my ears. Later on, I wandered the bars in hopes of overhearing some useful knowledge, but instead I got plenty of stories, and no concrete information on strangers staying around or even entering this town. I repeated this process over and over. I always sat near the center of the bar and sipped on the same drink for hours. The time passed and with it came darkness and night. I'd gathered no information,and decided to stay overnight in a shady motel. None of the guests looked suspicious. Most of them were drunken men led here by whores with caked on make-up. Most of them wore tattered kimono, obi tied at the front as was customary. I listened and talked to the gossip that ran the motel. It would seem that I missed. This town wasn't it. Just in case, I let my hounds search the nearby woods for strange or suspicious looking men while I slept.

OoOoOo _Interesting Stranger_ oOoOoO

Early dawn, I was packed up and ready to go. My hounds had no luck that night. I had to dispel the jutsu after only a couple of hours if I honestly meant to get some rest. I decided I would repeat that same process with the next town over. That town would surely be where I could find him. If not there then the forest adjacent to the area was the lucky spot. I took off in a hurry. I began with the wide forest, but once more I had nobody.

I searched the woods all day. Neither me nor my hounds could spot a single person. I knew I was out of luck. I changed back into my attire from the day before, and headed into the town I'd passed by earlier.

I stopped at a restaurant bar for some dinner and another quest for information. I was making small talk with the waiter about being new in town and slowly worked in my question about any other new people around here. Unfortunately, he could tell me nothing, except that he'd seen a nameless man around here yesterday. It was in the middle of my order that the waiter stopped me and said "Its your lucky day. That's him right there." He turned his cat like face and pointed with his chin at a tan, well built man who was entering the building. "I saw him come in yesterday; he's the new person."

I saw the man walk in casually, without looking around. He seemed to know exactly where he was going. I had the corner booth, it was an advantage. From there I could see the entire restaurant. He walked towards me and avoided eye contact. I thought he had the intention of coming over but instead sat in the booth in front of mine.

The waiter took my order and I handed him a note to give to this man. It read: "Waiting for somebody? If not I could use the company. I'll pay for the meal." The man ordered and read the small paper that the waiter had handed him. The man returned his gaze to the waiter and without any words the waiter motioned with his thin fingers at my booth. The stranger looked back at me and smiled. I'd never seen a smile like that. It seemed so honest and warm. He stood up from his booth and walked over to me then sat across from me. He didn't look shy at all and had a ready laugh. He extended his hand for me to shake, he was obviously from out of town.

"Thanks for sitting with me. I hate eating alone." I wasn't about to blow my cover. I stuck with my previous story. "I'm new here and the waiter told me you were too."

"I see. I came over for the free meal." He offered bluntly. "I'm not staying around here though. Just until I find my way home."

I didn't ask for his name and he didn't ask for mine. After speaking for a while I figured he couldn't offer me any information. I did realize he did was a lot nicer than his rough appearance let on. After a pleasant dinner he offered to pay for our drinks at a local bar he'd been to yesterday. 'If only I wasn't on a mission.' I'd thought back then. I really had enjoyed that dinner.

The place he took me to wasn't all that darkened and had a nice atmosphere. It wasn't like the rundown places I'd been to for information. It was actually pretty neat and new. It had a good mix of people our age. I don't suppose he did it on purpose, but we soon found ourselves seated near the speaker of the place. They had some upbeat music on. For a bar it sure was strange to have a dance floor. He offered me another drink to which I answered "No thanks, I don't drink much." I took my small glass and sipped. It was true, I don't drink much, and especially not on this mission because it was very important not to do anything that may expose the real reason I'm was there.

"Neither do I." He replied "Just a glass or two." I noticed he also sipped. I wondered if he did it for the same reason I did. He didn't seem to be hiding anything, but just like me he was guarded. We continued to speak of the town and what things we'd seen that looked interesting. Not much of a serious conversation, but then again he was a perfect stranger. A very interesting stranger. The loud boom of the speaker made us move closer to each other in order to keep a fluent conversation going. I tried to pull back at times. His whispering in my ear tickled a bit, it was surprising how much I started to enjoy that feeling. I didn't need him on my mind distracting me from my mission so I asked to be excused and stepped out. I went around behind the bar and brought out my hounds once more. Pakkun lead the pack into the darkened forest in search for more information. If they found nothing tonight it would be less probable that I'd find Umino Iruka at all.

"Hey, Ninja. Where are you staying?" I was startled by the voice. I couldn't believe I'd been so careless. I turned to find that man there behind me. I was speechless. Normally I'd have to erase his memory, but before I could form the seals he had his hands holding mine apart. He leaned it a bit too close and whispered "Don't worry I won't tell a soul." I lowered my hands and eyed him once more. "So, Ninja where are you staying?" He repeated.

"A-Plus." This was the cheapest hotel in the area. It was a dirty, old building covered in mustard yellow paint.

I heard him chuckle "Real classy, that place." he laughed once more "I don't mean anything by it; I'm staying in that hell hole too."

I don't know why I trusted him at the time, but I did. I nodded when he asked to walk me back to the room. I wasn't sure if I should have denied his offer, but I had already accepted by the time that thought occurred to me. There he finally asked "So, what are you doing out here? Searching for someone obviously, but who?" noticing my hesitation he added "Maybe I can help."

"Nobody said I was looking for somebody."

"So, the search dogs were just a show?"

I ignored him. I couldn't erase his memory now it had been too long after the incident. That jutsu only worked for deleting 5 minutes before the jutsu was started.

"I have to go early in the morning. Thanks for the drinks." I unlocked my door and pushed it open looking back to accept his goodbye.

"Not at all, thank you for the dinner." Before I could close the door he stopped it with his hand.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you planned on inviting me in."

"No, not really." I refused to share more with him. This mission was too important to me and if I took too long I knew Tsunade-sama would send nins to search for me.

"Why, you're so honest, Ninja." He released the door, turned and walked away.

"Wait." I'm not too sure why I said it, but he heard me and stopped. His smile came ready once more as he stepped near the door and placed his face near mine. "Yes?" once again he used that whisper. It sent chills down my spine and obviously changed the appearance of my face because he let out a small laugh. "You like guys don't you?" He seemed to be taunting me. Once more I kept quiet. "Its Okay. So do I." He leaned in and planted a kiss on my covered lips, but pulled away before it turned into something more. He really was a sweet man, even if his speech and movements spoke of roughness. I realized this when a soft blush spread across the man's scarred face. It wasn't a disfiguring scar; it fit in well on his nose. I can't imagine he'd be complete without it. "Can I come in then?" I was speechless. I'd been feeling that for most of the night. If I wasn't speechless, I was laughing it seemed.

I gave in. "Sure."

"Thanks." He walked right in, removed his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed. I wasn't sure what he was expecting. I walked in behind him and sat on the floor.

"Do you ever take that mask off?" He pointed at the blue cloth around my face.

"Yes, but only for two things." I smirked a bit under my mask.

"Is this one of them?" He smiled again. I began to like that look on his face.

After a bit of silence I answered "No." and turned my attention back to his face.

Yet once more I heard his ready laughter. It was always there, like a never ending bucket of water ready to be spilled in an instant's notice.

"Why did you kiss me out there?" I knew I shouldn't have started to get involved, but I couldn't help myself.

"It's been a while since I've gotten some." I saw his lips start to curve again. Like a school girl I threw a playful punch at his shoulder. He blocked and laughed closing his eyes slightly and said "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I haven't had this much fun with somebody in, well, a really long time." I eyed him once more he wasn't lying. It was this honesty that put him aside from everybody else. I have many male and female friends. I've had plenty of female and male lovers, but none of them were like him. I could tell he was hiding something, but yet his answers and everything about him spoke of truth. He interrupted my thoughts "I thought it would be okay to plant a kiss on your mask." He rested his body on his arms as he leaned back. His eyes searched the room lazily.

"What's your name?" His smile dropped to a straight line on his face and his eyes shifted from the walls to my face and to the floor on the lower right side of his vision. He didn't answer, but within seconds his bright eyes were back on me and his smile surfaced once more. He countered "What's yours?"

"I wouldn't be a very bright ninja if I answered that."

"Still don't trust me?" I didn't say anything. I wanted to trust him, but in the end I'm still a ninja. I wasn't here to make friends.

"Well, then what do I call you , Ninja?"

I said the first thing that came to my mind "Call me Ame."

"Ame. Well then call me Yuki and may you fall before I do." His mouth formed a tempting grin and his eyes closed a bit as he stared into mine. Seductive.

He said it back then and it happened. I fell for him first.


	3. Ame and Yuki's Passion

**Please review**/enjoy! shonen ai yaoiness you have been warned. I don't own naruto series/manga.

* * *

OoOoOo _Before Dawn_ oOoOoO

We spent that night talking. Nothing important, but it felt so amazing to connect with him in so many ways. He knew how to fight, it was obvious. He spoke of his adventures, but never of his destination. Only of home, but never a location. We talked about life and love. We talked and talked the night away. It was very late when I finally admitted I needed rest to fulfill my mission.

"It was nice meeting you Ame. Lets hope our paths cross again." He stood up to leave. I didn't want this to end so suddenly. I reached out for his hand. I felt that warm stare of his on me once more, but I didn't look up. I felt him move towards me and I loosened my grip. I was and am too proud to ask a man to stay the night. Girls are easy. I can work them like a simple game. I know the routines. I know my way around women. Men are another thing entirely. It still makes me a bit afraid to act out on behalf of my other desires. That doesn't mean I don't; It just means I'm not as smooth and its three times as hard.

"You want me to stay?" He pulled the headband that covered my sharingan off. I didn't stop him. I should have. I messed up so many times as a ninja that night. The moment he saw it his eyes changed. They opened wider and stared at my red eye. He didn't shake he just smiled and lifted his eyebrow. Then he was back. His eyes were back to soft brown and happiness poured out of him again. His one hand still held my protector with the other he worked his fingers under my mask ready to reveal my face. I reached up to stop him before it was too late.

"I won't. If you don't want me to, Hatake Kakashi." Hearing my name grace his lips made my body stiff. My eyes must have shown the shock because he smiled sweetly at me. Then he leaned in and kissed me once more over my mask. "I told you I wouldn't tell a soul. So, relax." He handed my strap back to me. I covered my eye once more. I wanted him that was true. I was lost in him that night. He held my hand and led me to the bed. I don't like being led. I like to lead. I am no follower. Yet, I let myself be taken. He pulled off my clothing and I submit to his actions. Soon I was sitting with only my mask and eye cover on. He pushed me on the bed. I felt his strength as he pinned me down. I wasn't resisting. He insisted on kissing me over my mask. Finally I gave in and removed it myself. He was good to me that night. He didn't insist on going further than I would let him. I wanted to remove his clothes too, but he'd stop me every time. I felt the pressure building up inside me. I couldn't take this taunting any longer. He continued to kiss me. Those kisses were soft and deep. He kissed my neck and sucked my earlobes. I know I was loud. I felt myself moan. I closed my eyes and deeper and deeper I fell. I felt myself lost in feeling. His hands traveled down my body, and his lips never stopped. I was never given the chance to please him as he did me. He inched his way down my chest. I missed those lips on my neck, but soon I felt them once more pressed securely around me. He sucked and licked. It wasn't dirty nor demanding like I've experienced other times. It was for me not for him. He did it all for me. I could feel it. He was gentle even for such a strong man. He gripped my hips lightly and I felt his eye look up at me from where he was they asked no questions, they revealed no answers but begged to please. They did. I felt my body explode in sweet, release and go limp. I was breathing harder than before. I was lost once again in the pure feelings of love and passion. He crawled towards me and laid down next to me. I was without words, but still he smiled. I turned on my side and was ready to take my share of pain for his sake, but instead he wrapped his arm tightly around me and closed his eyes. I felt his legs wrap around mine and his head rested on me. Soon we were both asleep in this comfort that neither of us could afford in our regular lives.


	4. Under the White Moonlight

**Please enjoy. Leave me a review. That's all I'm asking for .  
Warning: Shonen ai Yaoi please don't read unless you are a mature reader. . So please enjoy and have fun. I did. Also check out my story "Chibi Jutsu" while you wait for updates Arigato mina-sama!**

* * *

OoOoOo _The Truth Revealed_ oOoOoO 

I remember waking up the next day. I was alone in that bed. I felt a bit of pain. I don't know what I expected, but being by myself again wasn't it. I dressed in my ninja uniform quickly, and packed up again. It was early and the sun wasn't out. Perfect time for this last day of searching. If I didn't find Umino Iruka today I knew the mission would go to a bordering village perhaps one nearer to the spot Umino would be thought to be. Finally, I was ready. As I opened the door I saw Yuki sitting outside and smoking. He was seated on the stone floor packed and ready to go. I couldn't lie to myself. I smiled and was glad he hadn't gone away. He laughed at me. I didn't mind.

"You thought I'd leave without you?" He stood and hugged me. I let myself fall into his arms once more.

"Yes."

"Don't be silly. As if I could leave. You have something of mine." I really thought that was it. He must have forgotten his stuff in my room. "What would that be?" I asked clueless. He laughed and tossed my hair around a bit. "Innocent aren't you?" I was confused back then. I had nothing of his. Now I know I'd captured his heart.

"So where are we off to Ame?"

"I'm afraid we aren't off to anywhere. I am though." His lips formed mock disappointed pout. "Will you wait for me?"

He eyed me suspiciously then said "No. I'm coming with you."

"I'm sorry Yuki. I'm a ninja; you could never keep up."

He scoffed, and raised himself to eye level while he threw his cigarette on the floor.

"Try me." That smile of his revealed his straight white teeth again and the strong energy that always seeped through him showed itself once more.

"Yuki..."

"If I can't keep up I'll wait for you here until you get back. If." He eased my mind quite easily and I don't know why I gave in, but I did.

"Ok lets go!" I know I took off fast. I was expecting him to yell after me to slow down, but instead he was traveling right along side with me. Up in the trees no less. I glanced at him once. His eyes were determined and his legs moved quick, he knew this path. He turned and smiled as if wanting to laugh at me and flaunt his triumph. "You're fast Yuki."

"I know." he answered coolly.

We continued to search the area, but spotted nobody. Neither me, nor Yuki, nor my dogs saw a single ,lone person. We reached the border with Sand and still not a soul. I'd explored most of the forest by now. There was not a clue of anybody traveling, except for a few groups with supplies who use the forest as a shortcut. It was late once more. I hadn't stopped for lunch nor for a rest since the morning, but I was doing alright. I am a ninja. Strangely, Yuki still looked refreshed and hardly tired. I didn't know what to make of it. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was a jounin level ninja, at least his stamina was.

I considered this mission failed. We got to the area of the forest near the town I'd stayed in the first time and still no signs. He was gone for sure. Umino Iruka had long passed this area. I needed to return that night to Konoha to keep Tsunade-sama from sending those extra nin to rescue me.

After one final scan, I dropped down to the forest floor. It seemed like my mission had finally come to an end.

"Mission failed."

"Huh?" He stared at me confused.

"I'm done. I have to return to my village."

"What was your mission?" I shouldn't have told him. I was so soft around him, I stopped thinking like a ninja when we spoke.

"I was to capture and return a certain man. He was to be around this area, but it looks like I missed him."

"Oh. What did this man do?"

"I'm not sure. I'm supposed to return him dead or alive. His name is Umino Iruka."

The brief pause before he said "Ah, I see." I hadn't noticed it then. "Well, I'm hungry. Shall we make some dinner?"

"Actually, I've got to head back." He put his pack down and walked towards me.

"I won't be able to go with you. I suppose then we'll never see each other again, right?" He cupped my face and let my head rest in his hand. I felt his warmth. I would miss him if I left now. I would regret it. I made up my mind quickly and decided another night could do no harm.

"I can stay the night out here." I looked around at the slowly darkening sky. "Would you travel with me to the nearby river?" hastily I added "I have to go alone in the morning, but I suppose we could spend one more night together." emphasizing that this would end tonight. He simply nodded a picked up his bag.

We made our way quickly to the other side of the forest where the river split the forest in two. He gathered wood and I set up a tent. He was a ninja I knew now. How else could he keep up with me? I couldn't feel chakra through him, but a skilled ninja would be able to hide it.

It was another great night with him. We had dinner and our conversation never suffered with silence. It flowed and laughter emptied itself out into the dark night. His smile still lit up his face. If this was to be our last night then I had to take him at least once or by his attitude last night he'd take me. I remember reaching for his hand and pulling him into the tent with behind me, but he stopped me. He knew what I wanted.

"Let me tell you something. I mean since this will be our last night, let me be honest with you."

I listened to him and we returned to the logs we'd been sitting on. He sat near me and released my hand.

"I am running away. I told you that last night, about all the places I'd been to so far. I haven't reached home yet, but I'm still searching."

"Yeah I know that."

"Well the thing I wanted to let you know is the reason I'm running." He looked at me straight in the eye and took a deep breath.

"My parents died when I was a young child and the man who kept me afterwards didn't really want me. As a child of 8 I was sold off to a rich man's home. At first I was treated like one of their sons. I didn't know why I was there, but I enjoyed their rich foods, long days and friends. I was never allowed out of the courts, but inside you would never miss a thing. It was until I reached the age of 16 that I finally found out the real reason behind my adoption...no, my purchase is more accurate." His happy eyes teared up; why did he have to tell me? I didn't want to know at the time. It hurt him so much to tell me why did he do it?

"The rich man's eldest son liked young boys I later found out. I remember the first night. The maids made me bathe and dressed me in fresh clothes before leading me to a court I'd never been allowed to visit before. I walked in and waited where they'd told me to sit. I remember him so well. His eyes glowed black and red. He was very handsome, yes, and very kind, but not kind enough to let me go. That night he forced himself into me for the first time." I couldn't stand hearing anymore. I held him tight and deep inside I wished he would stop.

"It continued like that for the next months. It was lust at first I could tell. After a while he began to talk to me before he'd rape me. He asked what stuff I liked, what I liked to eat and my favorite everything. The visits grew longer and longer. He'd have food waiting for me and he really showed that he cared for me. I know it was a nice thing he was trying to do for me, but I hated him. Even after our long talks and dinners he'd still take me forcefully. Never once was I able to stop him. To me he was a brother figure at first. He wasn't much older than me,only 4 or 5 years, but he was the owner's favorite son. Eventually, I realized he had fallen in love with me. He continued the abuse for years. I'm only 22 now, this went on for 6 years. It was a bad situation, but in the last two years it got worse. He became more and more violent towards me. He wasn't satisfied with just taking me and being done. He was far worse by then. I wouldn't have left if he had stopped hurting me, but he didn't. Eventually the visits got rougher on my body. He'd make me bleed and enjoyed seeing me in pain. A night didn't pass that I didn't need to be bandaged up right after and treated. It was about a year after the violence started that I met this old man. He was a ninja. He started to work for the family as the main guard and that's where we became friends. I was still allowed to be free to roam the courts during the day so I was able to spend plenty of time with him. He taught me everything I know about fighting and ninja techniques. That is how I was able to escape. He let me go one night when the owner had a birthday party. He made sure to have the strongest guards inside at the party to make my escape easier." He paused to look at me. My eyes were glistening with tears. I felt my bottom lid heavy with their salty weight.

"I know you may think differently of me now, but I had to leave. I didn't kill them, but I know they can't fight anymore. Now here I am, with you and happier than ever. I haven't laughed or smiled like this in such a long time. I really didn't want to lose you by getting too personal. I also wasn't ready to tell you everything last night since we'd just met, but seeing as how this would be our last day together I don't see the harm in you knowing the full truth." I was in tears now and instead of holding him for support I was now in his arms weakened by his story.

"I had no idea. Your smile is so sweet and ready. I assumed you were a simple traveler looking for adventure." He stared at me and kissed me. I saw that smile grace his face once more. His eyes lit up just the way I'd seen them do so many times before. "How can you smile?" I asked "Why shouldn't I? I'm free! I can do what I want and I have this really handsome man sitting in front of me. What should stop me from smiling? All I need is home, but that'll come soon." He was so brave. I saw this strong man in a different light. He was amazing.

"So, Yuki does that mean I can kiss you now?"

He began to say "My name is--"

"Its Yuki. I don't want to know anymore. It doesn't matter. None of it matters." I loved him. It was instantaneous. I had fallen for this stranger before I'd known his name so, why should it matter now?

He smiled and said "Yeah you can kiss me if you still want to." I hugged him and kissed him, my mask now hung loosely around my neck. He pulled me up to my feet and for once I was the one being carried. This short, handsome man lifted me off my feet and carried me across his chest and towards the river's edge. After a whole day of running he still had the energy to carry me and run at the same time. We came to the river bank that was near our tent. He placed me down there and laid next to me. Our feet touched the water as it splashed a bit with the current.

"Ame..."

"Kakashi please."

"Kakashi. Would you please..." He couldn't say the words I saw his face tint itself red. He wanted exactly what I did. I turned on my side and sat up with my legs on either side of him. I leaned down and kissed him. I really enjoyed kissing him. His lips were sweet and always accepting. His hands were soft unlike mine. I slowly removed his clothes and this time he didn't stop me. It wasn't too long until we were both naked and locked in a deep passionate kiss. I hadn't had the chance to see his body and in the little light the moon offered it would be too difficult to admire. I stopped and lowered myself enough to taste him completely. I didn't want to stop once I'd started. His voice whimpered as I touched and sucked. I could hear the soft moans escape his throat whenever my hands trailed his thighs. The moon was covered by clouds; I couldn't see a thing. I could only hear and feel him. He started to thrust deeper into my mouth. I had to take this chance. I wanted to ask if I could enter him, but perhaps it was too soon. I stopped and soon he was sitting up staring into my blank face.

"Kakashi, its okay. I want you to." His hand touched me as if encouraging me to enter him.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be too painful?"

"No. It would be liberating for once I'm giving myself to another man out of my own free will. I want it to be you. You will be my first." I bit my lip, but even so I couldn't stop tears from flowing. With that Yuki spread his legs before me and pressed himself against me. After a few seconds of pain I could feel him tightly around me. He was so warm. I wanted to go fast. I wanted to begin and take him, but I didn't want it to end. I started out slow once I felt him get comfortable. I was pushing in slowly and exiting at the same speed. I didn't want that night to end. I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anybody. I raised him up to me and now he sat with either leg around me on my lap. I held him tight as I continued to thrust myself in and out of him. He took me eagerly and his moans never subsided. I could hear him whispering my name in between whimpers. I knew he was close as his hands tightened their grip around my back. I released my tight hold on him to see his face as we reached our peak together. That's when I saw it. That minute detail I had recorded deep in my memory. A black mark in the shape of a flower on his inner thigh was lit up by the dim light of the naked moon. I cried. I had made the worst mistake a ninja could make: I got involved. I'd fallen in love with the man I was supposed to kill.

As we climaxed together I heard him yell out my name and a low satisfied grunt. I think I surprised him as I screamed out "Iruka!" after a long moan of pleasure. His eyes finally met mine. I lowered him off of my lap slowly and laid next to him. He didn't ask questions. He just looked as if waiting for me to explain. After we caught our breath he finally managed to ask

"How'd you know?" I placed my hand on his leg over the white liquid that laid there then moved my hand across to his thigh and pointed at the small mark.

"You have me. Will you turn me in?" He asked this, but didn't run. He didn't even sit up. He just stared. His cheerful eyes pierced into my mind wanting an answer. I though I could do it. I thought I could tie him up and return to my home, finish up this mission and forget. Unfortunately I'm an idiot. I couldn't do it.

"I can't do that. Come, lets forget about that." I reached for his hand and together we walked into the river. I was eager to have him again. So soon after my body burned with passion for him yet again. I washed him rubbing his body down slowly with a small cloth I used to cover my eye when in civilian clothes. His body was beautiful. After a bit of being in the river he noticed my body's lack of patience. I heard that laugh again, perfectly echoing in the lone, dark forest. He leaned into me once more and his heated lips traced my anxious ones. He moved me into shallow water where he could lay on top of me without us being submerged. It was a mix feeling that added to my excitement. I could feel the heat of my own body and his being cooled by the splashing water.

"Iruka," he looked up at me and waited for what I had to say. "I've never been, I've never had anyone," I looked away and I know I was blushing. I felt the heat rise to my face as I continued "but If you want to I'd do it for you."

I didn't know how to say I'd always been the dominant one. I didn't know the words to use and tell him I'd never been 'the girl' as I usually called it. I didn't want to use those words and ruin the mood, but I knew no others. Just as I'd hoped he had understood me perfectly.

"I've never gotten the chance to reverse roles either." He knew just what to say. I wanted to see him smile again. I tickled his side and he giggled. I felt so bright inside. I closed my eyes and smiled just feeling him move on top of me was enough to make me feel like I wasn't alone for once.

"Then shall we?" I was afraid. I didn't know why, but as soon as his hand traced the side of my jaw and he made my eyes meet his everything seemed better. He mirrored what I had done earlier. I felt him slide down and begin to tease me with his tongue. Just like I had done he brought me close, but then stopped. He would do just as I had done. I felt his hands spreading my legs for him to get closer. I tightened up. It was awkward for a bit. He reached for my hand and held it in his.

"Kakashi this will hurt, but try not to think of it. He pushed himself in slowly. I felt like he was all inside of me and the pain must have shown on my face because he stopped.

"Are you in?" I asked impatiently. Surely, after all that hurt he must have been in I'd though.

"Not even the head." he answered.

"Oh it really felt like you were in." He grabbed my hips and raised them to a better angle.

"I'm sorry, but for you this would be the best way." He place the sleeve of his shirt in my mouth and held my hand. He then plunged himself deep in one hard movement. After the initial shock and pain I was fine.

"Okay now what?" I felt so silly for asking, but he only smiled and began to pull in and out.

"How is it Kakashi?" I wanted to laugh it felt, well not very sexy at all.

"It kinda feels like I'm...um.." I laughed finally and he joined me.

"I know what you mean. It'll get better...I hope." He thrust himself in a different angle and I felt him hit something different. "How's that?" He kept hitting that spot repeatedly. I stopped laughing and soon lost myself in this new feeling. I was his. I yelled out his name again and again. He continued to move inside of me. I forgot everything, but the feelings that were being rushed to my brain. It wasn't too long before I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was about to tell him to slow down, to increase the chances of us ending together, but I didn't. Just then I felt him tremble and I knew he was close as well. Feeling him in between my legs as he shouted out for me was the greatest thing. I was right behind him moaning out the parts of his name that my breath could support.

Tired and dirty once more we laid next to each other in silence. "I suppose we have to wash again then." he said this and trailed the white, thick liquid that rested on my stomach down to my crotch and to the one that stuck my thighs together.

"Especially me." I responded.

"Well, I could just lick you clean." he continued to tease me. I stood up and took his hand to raise him off of the hard ground. We waded back into the river once more. This time both of our needs fully satisfied.

* * *

**Of course you all know my updates for this story go by reviews so please leave me a review if you'd like to read more. As soon as 10 is on I'll update be it today or next week. : thanks for reading.**


	5. Home

A/N: Actually Its at the end. Please Enjoy.

* * *

OoOoOo _Dead or Alive_ oOoOoO

It was early when I finally woke up. He still laid next to me in the small tent. His face was at peace. I saw his chest rise and fall never stopping. I was close enough to feel the beating of his heart ba-bup ba-bup ba-bup. I couldn't hear mine, but I knew they beat the same. I started packing up. Without major movement I managed to escape the small area without waking Iruka up. I cooked up a quick breakfast for us as I continued looking for the remainder of my outfit. I finally cleared the area of any traces and began my way back to where our camp was at. Iruka was already up and had everything neatly folded including the tent.

"Morning."

"Good morning, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Not at all" He stood and handed me the small blanket and the wrapped up tent. "I woke up when I smelled fish cooking." I stuffed everything into my pack, at last I was done packing and all traces,except for the fire, were gone.

"Iruka-san." He looked up at me and smiled. So early in the morning and already that smile played on his lips. It never slept; it never ceased to exist.

"Iruka-san? What's with the title, Kakashi-sama?" He joked on the rest of the morning, and unlike the mornings I was used to, I laughed freely with him.

"Its pretty late into the day Iruka. I was to return yesterday night at the latest."

He looked at me and asked "Is this our goodbye then?"

He stood when I offered him my hand. I held him one last time in that dense forest. I couldn't let go then. I knew I couldn't. I had no solution to our problem, but I knew leaving him wasn't the answer.

"I don't want it to be goodbye." He looked at me and as if he knew my thoughts said

"You know I can't come with you. You belong to a village and I'm a runaway." His eyes teared up. "Unfortunately, fate has played a trick on us, Kakashi."

"You could come back with me." he looked up at me knowing the same thing I already knew. "You're really nice. You could be a teacher or something like that." It was impossible, but I didn't want it to be.

"Kakashi." We both knew the truth. It was there that silence finally filled our air. It was there that we finally said goodbye. I held him one more time, no, he held me. I kissed him and held his soft, warm hands in my worn and calloused ones.

"Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry about me. I've made it this far without you. I'm sure I can make it to the next village over. I'm sure I'll find home soon." I nodded and released his body.

"Goodbye Iruka."

"Bye Kakashi." With that I turned around, his hand slowly leaving mine, before I took off in the direction of Konoha.

I didn't rush back to Konoha. The tears that fell from my eyes begged me to turn back and return to him. I was close to losing everything. Konoha. I'd be there by tonight. I must have been going at a very slow pace because I encountered a rescue team. They verified that I was safe and well as soon as I was spotted. I was glad to have some company. I noticed the medical ninja weren't alone. With them they had a group of elite ninja. One of them held a small rag doll in a worn, blue kimono. I asked about it and soon they told me news I didn't wish to hear. The man who'd asked for this mission provided Konoha just recently with that doll. It had Iruka's scent all over it. The team asked for my assistance and without an alternative I called out Pakkun.

"I'll take care of it; you guys head back to Konoha."

I was hoping they'd leave and let me warn Iruka, but they insisted on staying. I took the small rag doll and let Pakkun smell before I stuffed it into my bag. We traveled at a fast pace pretty soon we were near where I'd left Iruka. It wasn't long after we passed that spot that we met up with him. Pakkun stopped and warned us he was up ahead. In an instant the team leader yelled out: "Dead or Alive boys, get him!".

I was watching this in slow motion. I cheered for Iruka to get away quickly. I prayed. Hopelessly, I prayed, but three ninja, who have been trained from childhood, are too much for any one man. They beat him. I watched helplessly, like a child seeing his parents murdered.

I would betray my village soon after.

My brain no longer moved me. It was my heart. I knocked out the medical team in an instant and stole their bags. In seconds I was on the three man team. I moved faster than any of them. My attacks weren't lethal, but immobilizing. The three men lay on the forest floor once I was done. I lifter Iruka off of the ground. I carried him and I didn't look back. I have traveled far since this afternoon. He has yet to awaken, and I have yet to stop. Rain began to fall as I traveled. That is a good thing. The rain has erased our scent trail. They won't come after us.

OoOoOo _Our Destination _oOoOoO

Finally, I found a spot to stop. I've been moving for a while and the soft wet ground feels as heavenly as a feather filled bed. Now I will have to treat Iruka. I have everything I need; bandages and supplies are all in the medical bag I removed from the ninja.

All I have to do now is wait for his beautiful eyes to open and his smile to return.

The moon is high tonight and the stars seem to shine brighter. I lay, my arms behind my head for support and my feet crossed in front of me. It seems so perfect. The one thing that could make it better...

"Kakashi?" I turn to him and once more I see that smile come to life. His soft skin has no scars only bruises.

"Iruka! Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at your village?"

"I couldn't do it. I saw them try and take you, and I couldn't bare it, so _I_ took you."

"I can't say I don't appreciate it" he winced as he tried to sit up. ",but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What will you do?" his eyes searched mine. I hadn't thought of it. I let my feelings do the talking.

"I will love you." Nothing else mattered. I had him and that was enough. "I love you."

He finally sat up. "Okay."

"Okay?"

He laughed "I love you too."

"Good." I reached my hand over to his.

My village will forget. My friends can forgive. My life will go on with him.

OoOoOo _Home_ oOoOoO

Its been days since it happened. I am happy. We've traveled for quite some time now. I'm sure we'll be okay now.

I hold him close now as he lays between my legs, his soft brown hair tickles my naked stomach as he moves his head. My arms lay over his and my hands entwine themselves with his.

"Where to now, Kakashi?"

I remember him speaking of home "Iruka, I can go with you and help you find home." I expected a warm 'yes we'll go home' but instead he laughed. That sweet laugh that filled the night and made it so serene.

"What?"

"Kakashi," he moved in closer and faced me "I am home." I closed my eyes and accepted those soft lips once move. "_We_ are home."

* * *

**Thank you very much for making it to the end. Reviews are appreciated. If you can offer none I still offer my thanks to you for taking your time and reading this story. Arigato.**

**Lovely Spell**


End file.
